All Alone, One Night, What To Do? Fuji Syusuke
by Serthia
Summary: Fuji Yumiko and Fuji Yoshiko are out for the night in another city. What happens when Jess-chan goes over to the Fuji's house to stay the night when Fuji Syusuke is the only one there? All Alone, One Night, What To Do? FujiXOC


"F-Fuji...I--" Jess got cut off.

Fuji grabbed both of her wrists with one of his hands and held them above her head. He opened his eyes. Jess stood there shocked, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

Fuji began kissing her lips fiercely. His tongue touched her lips, begging for entry. Jess denied it though and kept her mouth shut.

Fuji slid his hand up under her shirt and grasped one of her breasts. Jess gasped.

Fuji took this moment to slide his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth.

Fuji pushed his body harder and closer to Jess' body. She moaned into the kiss.

Fuji slipped his hands down her back. He traveled down to her neck, sucking, bitting, and licking all over, trying to find her sweet spot.

She moaned loudly as he hit the spot. He smirked while sucking there more. He wanted to give her more pleasure. His hands let go of her wrists and slowly started to take off her shirt.

Jess' hands wrapped around his neck. Fuji threw her shirt to the floor and started to unhook her bra.

Jess blushed deeply as she took his shirt off. It took a minute for Fuji to unhook her bra, but he got it and flung it to the ground.

Fuji grasped one of her breast and starts sucking on the other one. Jess moaned once again from the pleasure Fuji was giving her.

Fuji's hand traveled down to Jess' skirt.

Jess moaned again as Fuji touched in between her legs. Fuji loved pleasuring her. Watching her suffer from wanting more. He wanted to see her beg. Fuji slowly slides her skirt off and pushes her to the bed. Jess now lays on the bed in only her panties. Jess wanted this to move faster and so did Fuji, but Fuji loved seeing her beg for more.

He pulled off her panties quickly and began licking her entrance. As soon as he did, the clear liquid came out. He cleaned it up and his tongue went a little deeper inside her.

Jess moaned and held his head. This kept up for about ten minutes.

Fuji stood up and quickly undid his belt. Jess stayed laying face up on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Fuji slipped off his boxers.

Jess' heartbeat quickened. Her blush got deeper. Fuji climbed on top of her, positioning himself.

"Are you ready, my love?" Fuji whispered in Jess' ear.

"Y-yes...," she whispered back.

Fuji thrusted his hardest and deepest inside of Jess. Jess screamed and moaned at the same time. Little tears came from her eyes. Fuji went back to kissing her while fondling her breasts with his two hands.

Fuji stopped thrusting completely while inside of her.

"F-Fuji..more...p-please," Jess pleaded while kissing him harder.

Fuji pulled out of her and positioned himself right outside her entrance.

"P-Please Fuji!" Jess pleaded more.

Fuji started moving in, slowly. With every thrust, Fuji went slower and deeper. "F-faster Fuji..please...," Jess begged. Fuji did not listen, he went even slower and deeper. Jess moaned loudly.

"P-please Fuji," she cried.

She wanted more, yet Fuji went even slower and slower and deeper and deeper. Jess couldn't take it anymore.

The liquid came out of her. She wanted more so much now, she tried to push Fuji to get on top of him. This however, failed.

Fuji smirked and went deeper and slower.

"Please! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SYUSUKE!!!" Jess shouted as loud as she could shout.

Fuji sped up his thrusts. He went faster and deeper. Jess moaned loudly. Fuji smiled evilly and went faster.

"ah...Syusuke..I'm going to--" Jess' liquids spewed out again.

Fuji slipped and and went back to kissing her. Jess rubbed his shaft. He grunted in pleasure. She stopped kissing him and made her way down to his penis.

Fuji inserts his penis into her mouth. Jess sucked it, moving her tongue all around it. Fuji groaned and held Jess' head.

"Faster..please," Fuji whispered.

Jess sucked harder and deeper. It kept up for about five minutes.

"ah..I'm going to cum..," he groaned as his white liquid came out into her mouth.

Jess swallowed it up. Fuji pushed her down onto her back and started thrusting hard into her once again. Jess moaned loudly. Fuji sucked on one of her breasts and grasps the other.

Thirty minutes pass, Fuji is still at it.

"Syusuke..I-I'm going to orgasm...," Jess moaned.

Fuji thrusted in a few more times and released his sperm inside of her. They both climaxed.

Fuji rolled off of Jess and covered them both up with a blanket. Jess wrapped her arms around Fuji.

"I love you a lot, Syusuke," Jess said.

"saa, I love you too, Jess," he replied as they both fell asleep.

Little did they know, the Seigaku Regulars were downstairs since ten minutes after they started. ;)


End file.
